


The Rory, Logan & Jess Love Triangle

by needtakehave



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Season 7. After a trip to Mexico with Paris and friends, Rory decides she really never fully forgave Logan the bridesmaids and all the other lies and women so she goes to see what she has been missing ... Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rory, Logan & Jess Love Triangle

After another fight with Logan about where he was going for the weekend with Colin and Finn, she and Paris decided to take a mini vacation to Cancun, Mexico. If the men could go bar hopping and heavens knew what else then why couldn't they? Better yet, why not in an exotic country at that? Least that was that Paris thought. Paris, of course, bought six bags while Rory bought just few simple navy ones. At least she was always the simplistic one. Rory tipped the bellhop and sat down on her Queen Anne bed and sighed. She was going to enjoy this vacation even if it killed her. She was going to get a little wild – it was the least she could do when she knew Logan was partying up a storm with who knows who with Colin and Finn GOD knows where all weekend. Oh yes, revenge is sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
